


two Kittens and a Laura

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla hates said kitten, F/F, Laura finds a kitten, but fluffy moments?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura brings home a little grey kitten and Carmilla hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two Kittens and a Laura

~At the park~

**'Cause with my mid-youth crisis all said and done,**

**I need to be youthfully felt,**

**cause god, I never felt young.'**

 

 _I look forward to my morning runs. They keep my head clear. I also like to listen to music while I jog._  

 

**'Cut clean from the dream at night**

**let my mind reset.**

**looking up from the cigarette,**

**and she's already left.'**

 

_I used to run with Danny but-uh things are.. Strange between us at the moment._

 

_**'She's gonna save me,** _

_**call me baby, run her hands through my hair.** _

_**She'll know me crazy,** _

_**soothe my daily** _

_**better yet she wouldn't care-'** _

 

_Graduation was only a few months ago, and since then Carmilla and I have gotten our own apartment not far from campus. Every morning I see Danny jogging with a group of Summer society girls. It's nice to see she's still teaching here I guess?_

 

**'We'll steal her Lexus**

**be detectives**

**riding round picking up clues.**

**We'll name our children Jackie and Wilson,**

**raise 'em on Rhythm and Blues.'**

**(Hoizer-Jackie and Wilson)**

 

_Honestly I just want the best for her._

I stopped to stretch and take a breath changing the song.

 

 

_*"Laura, don't you think it's a little too soon to be investing in a house with Alvira?"_

_"Uhh, yea, Alvira sitting right here..." Carmilla scuffed._

_"Danny, I really don't think this is any of your concern."_

_"Whatever Laura. Don't come complaining to me when she comes home with a dead raccoon for a present."*_

 

 

I scuffed to myself remembering that day, but then I saw Danny and waved. She waved back leading the group down another path. 

"Asshole, giant." I said to myself.

After stretching I took my ear buds out and started jumping jacks when I heard a small meow.

I looked around, but to no avail, and continued my work out.

 

~3 Days Later~

Everyday, like I always do, I wake up, eat breakfast, kiss Carmilla and jog. I jog my way through the park by the university and stop by our tree, -Ours being mine and Carms. Our initials are carved into it- do a quick stretch, wave to Jolly Red and do some jumping jacks and everyday I hear the meowing. 

But it wasn't until today that I looked up and found its source. A tiny grey kitten sat dirty and scared in the tree all by her lonesome. 

"Awe, how did you get up there sweetie?" The fucking branch was just out of my reach if I jumped. 

"Don't worry, I'll getchya." I promised continuing to jump. It wasn't until I circled the tree that a saw a branch I could reach. I jumped up and lifted my body to swing a leg over its branch. With my game face on and my tongue poking through the corner of my mouth, I climbed my way over to the kitten just to have it scurry down the tree and hide in a bush.

"Noohoho, God dammit." I cooed before swinging by my arms, then dropping down. I rummaged through the bush but decided to give up after multiple thorn pricks and splinters.

~The next day, same routine, same place, same meowing~

Today I'm determined. I came prepared with a can of cat food and collar small enough to fit the cute little miscreant. 

I still haven't told Carmilla about the kitten yet because I want to surprise her with a new playmate. It would be adorable to see her transformed into her cat form and play with the kitten.

I placed the can down after openeing it and sat against the tree hearing the usual tiny meows. 

The kitten came running from behind a nearby tree and purred eating her food. I smiled to myself and untied my running sneaker slowly trying not to scare her off. When she finished eating I threw one side of the string her way and sat playing with her for a while. Finally she came over to me and purred allowing me to pet her. She was dirty, no doubt, but she was also soft and fluffy, like Carmillas cat form. Except Carmillas not dirty... Anyway.

I put the collar, pink bowed and belled, around the little kittens neck and picked her up. She was about the size of my forearm, so she wasn't a complete kitten, but she wasn't a cat yet either.

"Carmillas going to love you!" I nuzzled into the kittens head before throwing the can away in a nearby garbage and held my shoe and lace while walking back to our apartment.

 

-

 

By the time I got home, Carmilla was no where to be found. So I gave the kitten a bath, which was a struggle and toweled her fur until she was dry and clean. Then I heard the front door open. 

"Baby you home ye- oh god, what is that God awful smell?!" 

I walked out of our bedroom smiling like a maniac with the kitten in my hand.

"Laura, what the fuck is that?"

"It's a kitten Carmilla." I put her on the floor and watched as she ran over to Carmilla and hissed before running back to me.

"Get it out, I doNot like it." Carmilla cringed.

"Mittens. You do not like Mittens."

"You named it?"

I giggled as Mittens purred and rubbed herself on my legs. 

"Ew, God, Laura she's marking you. I've already marked her you rat." Carmilla hissed. Literally. 

The cat hissed back. Were they talking to each other? 

I stepped back as Carmilla and the cat circled each other. 

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea.."

"You think?"

"Well, we're keeping her. So get along." I stormed out of the room into the bedroom while they stood hissing at each other.

 

~

 

All three of us were in the living room watching tv. Carmilla sat on the other side of the couch sulking as Mittens purred to me petting her on my lap.

During commercial break, Carmilla looked over at us. 

"You sicken me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Not you. That." She gestured to the kitten fast asleep now behind my head.

I took the opportunity to scoot closer to Carmilla, who was obviously jealous. 

"Go away cupcake. I'm mad at you."

"No you're not." I slowly inched closer to Carmilla who just scuffed and shifted in her seat."You can't stay mad at me." I kissed her cheek. "Because you adore me." I kissed her jaw and she started to ease up a bit. "And because you love me." Our lips met and she moaned into my mouth. My tongue found hers and I leaned back starting to lay down while she followed me.

"I hate it when your right." She said against my lips.

"Just give her a chance." I replied. 

Carmilla propped herself on one hand hovering above me. "Seriously?" 

"Seriously." I said pulling her back down.

Suddenly Carmilla turned into her cat form and layed across my chest.

"Carmilla really? I don't really think now is the time to mess around." 

The cat, who is Carmilla, looked at me and kind of.. Smiled? 

"Bitch." I whispered as Mittens jumped down and layed next to Carmilla. Carmilla flinched and tried to scurry off but I grabbed her and placed her next to Mittens, petting them both. 

Both cats purred and snuggled into one another and I sat there smiling to myself. "See. This isn't so bad." Mittens yawned and snuggled closer into Carmilla falling asleep.


End file.
